


Mornings

by Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Not very evident but I thought I'll tag it anyway, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus/pseuds/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote on tumblr and people seemed to like. If you're still crying about season 4 (like me), this one's for ya.Sometimes Hordak wakes up before Entrapta, and ponders.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195
Collections: EntrapdakHordakJustWantstoShowEntrapdatheStars





	Mornings

Entrapta wasn't perfect. 

Hordak was more aware of this than anyone. After all, imperfections were beautiful, and she was the most beautiful being his eyes ever had the honour to behold. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her just yet, but, he thought as he watched her lying next to him, bathed in the morning light that seemed to make her glow, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Maybe he would find out, maybe not, but in all honesty, he didn't particularly care. 

Perfection was the most boring thing in existence - they had run a lot of tests and confirmed that scientifically; it was even more boring than watching the paint dry or going through a tedious report. 

It was ugly, too, further confirming their hypothesis about imperfection being beautiful: perfectly stacked papers? Boring. A perfectly constructed robot? No room for experiments and improvements. A perfectly obedient clone?... 

A shudder ran up his spine as he pulled Entrapta closer, running his fingers through her hair and smiling when some of the strands tried to wrap themselves around his wrist to keep it in place. He had tried the whole "perfect" thing and could personally confirm that it was the ugliest, most boring existence of them all. 

It was so ugly and boring, in fact, that he and Entrapta both agreed that running further tests would be unnecessary and blew up Horde Prime's ship, creating a rather charming firework display. He had pictures and recordings of the spectacle, including a couple of candids of him pulling Entrapta into a kiss and feeling fireworks of similar magnitude explode in his chest.

"Mmmmmhmmmh," a sleepy hum pulled him out of the fond memories. He looked down to find a pair of beautiful red eyes gazing at him like he was something precious. 

"Morning, Hordikins," Entrapta, the Queen of Dryl smiled a smile that lit up his entire universe.

He reciprocated, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good morning, my queen."

"Tiny pancakes for breakfast?"

"I shall notify the kitchen staff."

She yawned, her nose scrunching up adorably, and wrapped the two of them in a hair cocoon.

"Later," she murmured, nuzzling into his chest and already falling back asleep. "'S early. Outside world cold. Blanket world warm. Conclusion: stay in blanket world forever."

Hordak chuckled. He was beginning to do that more often, he noticed. Ruling Dryl must have had a good effect on him; it was less stressful than the Fright Zone, the lab they shared was more organised, and he had the honour of waking up next to the love of his life every single morning.

It wasn't a perfect existence; his limbs still ached after he took off his armour, and some nights Entrapta would shake him awake to make sure that his eyes were still red. Other nights it was him who would wake up with a racing heart and a scream choking his throat, the memories of Horde Prime haunting him even after his brother's death.

On those days, they held on to each other a little tighter, kissed a little more fiercely, and Entrapta listed all the horrible things she would do to anyone who would even think to take him away from her again. (They had run through his own list already.) His beloved could be quite ruthless when pushed too far, and Hordak would be lying if he said that he didn't like it. 

No, it wasn't a perfect existence, but he didn't think he wanted it to be. 


End file.
